


The Lost Island

by Prompto_Cam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, Character Death, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Prompto Argentum, Shipwreck, World of Ruin, someone give Prompto a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_Cam/pseuds/Prompto_Cam
Summary: When the Royal Vessel's engine stops working on the way to Altissia, Noctis, Ignis and Gladio find themselves beaching on a small, isolated island. But they are not alone here, and the blonde-haired man here has a deep, worrying secret.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot... but my fics never quite go to plan!
> 
> More tags will be added later, but I don't wanna be giving anything away yet!

“We were lucky I suppose, that there was even an island out here to drift to.”

“Yeah gee, so lucky. A tiny island of nothing but four trees and a load of bushes. I feel so much better now Ignis.”

“Quit your whining and get off the damn boat, Princess.”

Their luck really had been abysmal lately and this was the icing on the wedding cake for Noctis. Cid had warned them that he wasn’t sure how good the old girl would run after so many years of disrepair, but they had expected to at least make it to Altissia before it broke down. For a while there it had looked like they’d be adrift at sea until another boat could be flagged down, but then they had spotted this little island and the tides had thankfully washed them right into it.

They all jumped off the boat and together they pulled it onto the sand so it wouldn’t drift off. “So what now?” Noctis asked, catching his breath back. It was a _heavy_ boat.

“Cid said he left some tools on the boat. So we do what we can to get the engine running again,” Gladio said with a shrug. “Gotta admit though, I don’t know much about boats and engines.”

“Nor do I. But we should keep an eye out for any other passing boats just in case we can flag someone down,” Ignis suggested.

“Pfft. Good luck with that.”

The three men spun around suddenly at the new voice, weapons appearing in their hands in a flash of blue light. The stranger quickly raised his hands and stepped back, clearly startled at their reaction. He didn’t look much older than Noctis; pale skin, blonde haired, dressed a little oddly. His brown pants didn’t even reach his ankles, ripped and patched here and there and his shirt was in much the same condition; patched, but with a tear in the chest area. He looked like a mess.

“Who the _hell_ are you?” Gladio asked sharply, stepping closer to the boy and making sure he was in front of Noctis.

“P-Prompto… Prompto Argentum.”

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked curiously, lowering his weapon. “Do you fish here or something?”

“Um… no.”

“Do you… live here then?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you have a boat to get to the mainland?” he asked hopefully.

“No… sorry…”

That would have just been too easy, wouldn’t it? Noctis heaved a sigh. “Relax Gladio, it’s alright. No point scaring him,” he said. Ignis and Noctis dismissed their weapons, and while Gladio did lower his, he didn’t let go of it just yet.

“How’d you get here, if you don’t have a boat?” Gladio asked. Prompto seemed to hesitate a little, looking at Gladio’s sword for a moment before he looked back at him.

“I don’t remember. I wasn’t conscious when I got here. I was on a ship, and I just woke up here. I guess I washed up here,” Prompto said, slowly lowering his hands. He was shaking, taking a cautious step away from them.

“How long have you been here?” Ignis asked next.

“...A while. Uh… you can fish from this side of the island. The trees are okay for shelter, if that’s… any help.”

Ignis and Gladio shared a look, and Noctis just sighed and stepped between them. “My name is Noctis. This is Ignis, and Gladio,” he introduced, pointing to each of his retainers in turn. “Sorry if we scared you. We weren’t expecting anyone to be here. But if we can get our boat running again, we could get you to the mainland.”

Prompto gave an acknowledging hum and nodded a little, but backed away from them a little more. “I won’t be in your way. I’ll just… go over there…” he said quietly, pointing to an empty space behind him as he continued to back away.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll uh… give you a shout later?”

“Mhmm… okay.”

Prompto turned away from them and wandered away, so Noctis returned to Ignis and Gladio. “He seems harmless… a bit skittish.”

“Well, it seems like he may have been stranded here for a while so it’s understandable. Which does mean that we will also be stranded if we don’t get the boat fixed,” Ignis pointed out. He had a good point; it didn’t sound like any boats passed here. “Gladio, I would suggest trying to call Cindy or Cid, if we have any cell signal. I’ll cook something to eat.”

“And his royal laziness?” Gladio asked, earning him an elbow to the arm from Noctis.

“Stay close. We can’t afford to be too trusting of our new companion just yet.”  
  


* * *

Noctis sat on a fallen log near Ignis’ cooking station on the beach, never more thankful for the armiger’s storage than he was right now. But he couldn’t help but keep looking at the strange blonde. Prompto was sitting on a rock with his arms wrapped around his legs, doing nothing other than staring out across the ocean. The boy had barely even twitched in the last hour or so.

“How do you think he’s survived?” Noctis found himself asking suddenly, breaking the silence he and Ignis had settled into. Ignis had been preparing them a good stew from whatever they had in the armiger, but glanced over at Prompto at Noctis’ question.

“I’m not sure. He did say that we could fish here, so he must be doing the same. It’s a comfortable climate around here so I doubt the nights are too cold. He’s small, but doesn’t look like he’s been starving. It seems that he’s done rather well for himself given the circumstances. His story however…”

“It didn’t sound right, did it?”

“I don’t understand how he doesn’t know how he arrived here. Surely he would remember if his ship was wrecked… It doesn’t make any sense. I certainly hope we didn’t wash up on some sort of prison island.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“It used to be, years ago. Small islands like this would be used as a punishment. The prisoner would be dropped on an island with nothing and no way to escape. It was up to them to survive or rot.”

“That’s… that’s _horrible_ Ignis. That doesn’t happen anymore right?”

“I don’t know. Certainly not in Lucis. I cannot speak for Accordo, though I don’t recall it being any part of their criminal law. Still, even if it were… I’m not sure I feel too good about the idea of leaving him here.”

Noctis gave a hum, looking at Prompto again. There was just… _something_ weird about him that Noctis couldn’t place. But what he did know, was that he looked like a man that had given up.

“Dinner is pretty much ready. You should ask him to join us,” Ignis suggested. Noctis nodded, standing up and walking around the curve of the small beach to hopefully catch Prompto’s peripheral vision. He really didn’t want to startle him again.

“Hey,” he said quietly. Prompto turned his head to look at him.

“Oh… hey. Uh… Noctis, was it?”

“Yeah that’s right. You okay over here?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Did you need something?”

“Not really. Ignis has made some food, so we wanted to invite you to eat with us.”

“Oh. No thank you.” Noctis took a moment to let that answer sink in. _No_?

“There’s plenty. We had some good supplies with us so it’s a stew. Gotta be better than a fish diet, right?” Prompto shifted his weight where he was sitting, looking down at his feet.

“No thank you. I’m really not hungry. I’m just gunna stay here, if that’s okay.”

Noctis didn’t know what else to do. He had thought that Prompto would pounce on some decent food, but he seemed completely unbothered. He didn’t want to think of why that might be. “Okay… well if you change your mind, just come on over, okay?” he said. He waited until Prompto nodded, and took himself back to Ignis.

“No luck?” Ignis asked.

“No… he said he’s not hungry. He just… I don’t think he even cares.” He watched Ignis sigh, serving up three helpings of the stew. Noctis definitely noticed that there was enough for another serving.

“Sometimes, when people face isolation for a long time, their mind may not be… quite in the right place.”

“I don’t think he’s crazy.”

“Nor do I. But maybe he’s just… I don’t know, Noctis. Maybe he lost his hope.” Ignis carefully balanced their bowls and turned to head onto the boat. “Do grab the cutlery on your way, please.”

* * *

“Do you think demons spawn here at night?” Gladio asked, lounged back on one of the boat’s sofas. It had been a long day, and the engine was no closer to running. The cell service was awful; calling was impossible, but he had been able to get some messages to send back and forth to Cindy and they at least had an idea of what to try tomorrow. But the sun was setting quickly.

“It’s a very small island. If demons spawned here, I doubt the current occupant would still be alive,” Ignis pointed out. 

Gladio huffed, sitting up a bit to glance out at the rock Prompto had been sitting on all day. Sure enough, he was still there. “Kid’s got issues. Looks like he’d welcome a demon to put him out of his misery.”

“Gladio!” Noctis snapped.

“What? Kid’s been sitting there staring all damn day. Barely even twitched at all. He’s obviously given up,” Gladio shrugged. “Bet he won’t take any food tomorrow either.”

“Stop it Gladio, it’s not funny.”

“No it isn’t. I’ve seen soldiers when they come home, having given up. He’s given up. Be kind to him, but don’t expect anything, Noct.” Gladio stood up and went into the boat’s cabin, pulling their sleeping bags from the armiger along the way.

“Don’t glare at him like that, Noct. You know better than anyone that Gladio has a soft spot for the downtrodden,” Ignis said, gathering up their empty bowls and glancing over at Prompto for a moment, before he turned back to Noctis. “You should go with Gladio and get some sleep. I’ll start a watch, just in case there is any demon activity.”

“Yeah… Okay. I just… there’s something about him that really… I don’t know how to describe it Ignis. It just makes me feel… really sad.” Ignis paused, but set the bowls back down to sit by Noctis’ side instead, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I feel a weird sensation here too, Noctis. Something about this island feels rather strange, but I can’t describe it either. I think there’s more going on here than we know… but for now you need to get some sleep. We’ll worry about it tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright. Maybe just try to offer him some food again though?”

“I’ll try once more while I pack things away. Go on, get to bed,” Ignis urged gently, giving Noctis a nudge in the right direction and watching him go to join Gladio. There _was_ something strange about Prompto; about the whole situation in fact, but he couldn’t put a finger on anything. Still, he had told Noctis that he would try with the boy and so he would.

Ignis climbed down from the boat and set their empty dishes on his cooking station. He was disappointed to see that there was still food in the pot; a part of him had hoped to avoid a conversation, hoping that maybe Prompto would come and take the food when they weren’t nearby. However, it did mean that they likely weren’t dealing with some sort of master thief. He took in a deep breath and looked over to where Prompto was _still_ sitting. He wandered over, employing Noctis’ earlier method of trying to stay in Prompto’s peripheral vision.

“Pardon my interruption. May I join you?” he asked. Prompto turned his head to look up at him, still looking quite startled; like he had forgotten they were even there.

“Yeah, if you want… I’m afraid there isn’t much to see around here. Just the ocean… nothing but the ocean,” he muttered, looking back out across the horizon. Ignis only felt more on edge. He decided not to join him on the rock, but sat down in the sand. He even slipped off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pant legs a little to let the gentle waves wash over his feet. He hoped his own relaxation might ease Prompto’s skittishness too.

“I can only imagine you must be rather bored of seeing the ocean by now,” he said. Prompto hummed, nodding slowly.

“It was the first time I’d ever seen the ocean, being on that ship. Now I really wish I didn’t have to see it anymore.”

“I’m sorry. We will be more than happy to take you to Altissia once our boat is repaired. Your family must be worried to death for you.”

“Na. I don’t have any family, so… no one waiting for me. No one is looking. Honestly, I don’t even know what I’d do if I did make it off of this island…” There was a deep feeling in Ignis’ gut that stirred uncomfortably as he spoke; memories of his childhood insecurities, not knowing what he could ever do with his life if he failed in his role at Noctis’ side.

“If it’s any consolation… the three of us all recently lost our families. Well… Gladiolus still has a little sister… but he lost his father, and so did Noctis. I lost my Uncle. Now all we have is each other, and we would be more than happy to help you find your way once we reach Altissia. But you’ll need a good full stomach, so could I perhaps convince you to eat what stew we have left? I’m afraid it won’t keep well overnight.”

“I appreciate the offer, really, but I’m not hungry. I had food before you guys showed up here so it’s fine. Thanks though. I’m gunna go get some sleep,” Prompto said, finally standing up from the rock and looking down at Ignis. “I’m sorry about your families. Goodnight.” Ignis only nodded, watching Prompto’s back as he walked across the beach, and further around towards the other side of the island. He raised a curious eyebrow when he spotted a faint shimmer of _something_ as he went behind some bushes… but just shook his head. Clearly the sun today had gotten to his head a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions are aroused, and truths are revealed.

Gladio was the one on watch as the sun came up the next day. Thankfully no demons had spawned here overnight, and he hadn’t seen the mysterious blonde trying to come anywhere near them either. For Gladio, that meant a safe and peaceful night, and honestly it was easily one of the most beautiful sunrises he’d seen in quite a long time, with no trees, hills, mountains or buildings to block the view. He even took a few pictures on his phone to show Iris next time he saw her. But now that he knew they were pretty safe, he stood up from the bench seat to stretch his back and shoulders.

Prompto was sitting on that damn rock again, and Gladio had no idea when he had even got there. He definitely hadn’t been there a minute ago, and Ignis had told him last night that Prompto had gone to the other side of the island for the night. Gladio climbed down from the boat and decided to walk over there and talk to him. Something about the kid was stirring up a similar feeling to the one he’d felt years ago for Noctis, when he had been recovering from the Marilith attack that almost killed him.

“Hey,” he said, which made the poor kid jump almost a mile high where he was sitting.

“O-oh… umm… uh…”

“Chill kid, I’m not as scary as I look,” he assured with a shrug. “Just wanted to apologise for scaring you yesterday. Not used to people just popping up outta nowhere.”

“Oh. It’s fine, I guess I should have made sure you knew I was there. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen anyone, y’know?”

“Yeah I get it. Anyway, I was gunna go for a jog ‘round the island. You run?” Gladio asked, jerking a thumb in the general direction of the island behind them.

“S-sorry?”

“Run. Exercise. Great to get the body going in the morning, so I thought I’d lap the island. Do you want to join me?” he asked again.

“Oh! Yeah, I used to run a little.”

“Awesome. Think you can go a full lap?”

“Yeah! Oh… wait no, no,” Prompto said, quickly standing up from the rock. “Not a lap, you can’t!” That made Gladio raise a curious brow.

“Come again?”

“U-umm… the other side of the island isn’t safe. It’s the plants, they’re pretty toxic. Fever, hallucinations, the whole ride.” Gladio gave a thoughtful hum. He didn’t believe that at all, which only made him feel like the kid had something to hide. 

“Guess we can just go up and down this side then. You can join me or not, up to you,” Gladio said with a shrug. He watched Prompto’s hands twist together, feeling every ounce of anxious energy the kid was letting off.

“I’ll come with you. It’s been a while since I’ve ran.”

“Cool, c’mon then,” Gladio said, turning and taking the lead. To his surprise, Prompto actually kept up with him pretty well, since he could almost always see him in his peripheral vision. Worries about what he was hiding were put to one side while he ran, just enjoying the fresh air and the feeling of his legs burning and lungs opening up.

They went to the other edge of the island, then turned around and went all the way back to the boat and Gladio felt much better for it by the time they stopped. He stopped to catch his breath, and looked over to Prompto, who was actually _smiling_ for a change.

“Damn kid, for someone so scrawny you really can run! You look barely outta breath at all,” he said in amazement.

“Oh… I did a lot of running before I got here. That would have been just a warm-up run for me,” he explained, stretching his legs a bit now they had stopped.

“I’d hate to see what you consider a challenge. Running isn’t quite my strong point, but it is a good way to get going in the morning. Hell, if you’re coming with us, you can run with me anytime!” Gladio said, reaching out to give Prompto a clap on the back. Prompto almost jumped a mile high to get back and away from him, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. “Shit, sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“N-no it’s okay… I just… I don’t really like people touching me. I wasn’t… expecting you to try,” Prompto muttered, though he kept the distance between them now.

“Won’t happen again. It’s just something I’d usually do with Noctis, so I didn’t think. I’m gunna go get the others awake, you gunna join us for breakfast?”

“No thanks, I ate already. I um… I’m just gunna go over there,” Prompto said, pointing to the rock he had occupied yesterday and quickly making his escape.

Gladio looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. There was a strange tingling sensation there all of a sudden.

* * *

  
  


When Noctis woke that morning, Ignis and Gladio were at the back of the boat talking quietly among themselves. He stretched his arms up over his head, whining as his muscles stretched uncomfortably in his back. What he wouldn’t give for a real bed again, he was so fed up with sleeping on the floor.

It made him wonder how much Prompto must miss a real bed too… Did he sleep on the ground with nothing to give him any comfort? That was a horrible thought; Noctis really loved his sleep and couldn’t imagine having to go without even a blanket or a pillow.

He wrestled free of his sleeping bag and went over to his companions. “What’s the news?” he asked. Their conversation stopped before he could catch what they were talking about.

“You slept through breakfast, and I’m gunna get back to work on the engine,” Gladio said with a shrug.

“I missed breakfast? Did Prompto have any?” he asked. Gladio huffed, and Ignis shook his head.

“He insisted to Gladio that he’d already eaten.”

“He was already on that damn rock again at sunrise. Dunno what the hell is going on with him,” Gladio grumbled, standing up. “I’ll be with the engine,” he said, looking to Ignis once more before he walked away.

“Geez, he’s in a great mood,” Noctis muttered.

“He’s merely concerned, and hiding it with his usual methods. Give him a break, Noct. There’s some food on my station for you, and a little more in case Prompto changes his mind. Perhaps you should try this time,” Ignis suggested. 

Maybe Prompto really had given up, and was going to let himself wither away. This whole island just made him feel so melancholy and he could only imagine how much worse it had to feel for Prompto. Looking over, he could see him sitting on that rock again, watching the ocean.

“We need to help him…”

“I know, Noct. I feel it too. There’s a strong compulsion to get him as far away from this awful place as possible, and I do hope that he will agree to come with us when the time comes,” Ignis sighed. “Just spend some time with him today. Maybe if he feels some friendship, it’ll help.”

“Yeah, I will… you sure Gladio won’t moan that I’m not helping?”

“You and I both know he’d rather work without us hanging over him,” Ignis chuckled. “Go ahead. I’ll come and get you if anything changes.”

“Okay. Thanks, Iggy.” Ignis was always such a reasonable voice and he could tell that Ignis did feel the same way as him about Prompto. Probably even more so; Ignis was naturally a very caring person and that had been nurtured by his role at Noctis’ side. He almost wished they could take Prompto back home to the Citadel and show him the kind of care he really seemed to need.

Maybe in Altissia, they could do something for him. Get him some new clothes, treat him to good food and maybe his father’s old friend Weskham could help Prompto find his feet. Help him get work and a place to stay. That would be the best outcome, in his mind. Maybe once this war was finally over, they could come to visit Prompto and maybe they’d find him succeeding in life. Happy and healthy and glad to be alive.

He hardly realized his feet had taken him right to Prompto’s side. “Hey. Can I join you?” he asked. Prompto wasn’t startled this time, and nodded.

“Sure. Not much to see here though.”

“Better than staring at Gladio’s ass crack while he’s got his head in the engine all day.” Noctis was startled when Prompto snorted, and even _laughed_. It was a really wonderful sound, light and genuine.

“S-sorry… that was too good,” Prompto chuckled.

“Dude, it’s fine. Good to see you laugh,” Noctis admitted, sitting down in the sand beside the rock. “Laughing at Gladio keeps me going some days.”

“You guys seem to have a really funny relationship.”

“Yeah we do. Gladio and Ignis are like a weird mix of my best friends but also kinda like a dad and mom. It’s super weird.”

“I can see that. Ignis was… he was really kind last night.”

“He’s the mom.” Prompto laughed again, but quickly tried to control it again. “No really, he’s totally trying to mom you. Ruffled up his feathers like a mama chocobo when you didn’t want any food last night. Don’t be surprised if he drags you onto the boat to spend the night with us if we don’t get it fixed.”

“Oh, do you still have chocobos?” Prompto asked, which made Noctis look up at him with a raised brow. 

“Uh… yeah? Why wouldn’t we?” he asked. Prompto looked at him then, and his eyes seemed to widen a little.

“Well… it’s just… where I come from, y’know? Not… not a lot of chocobos there. Too cold.”

“Oh. Well we have loads of them in Lucis. Actually there’s this awesome ranch in Duscae; we’ve been there a few times. Sometimes the car can’t get us where we need to go so we’ll travel by chocobo,” Noctis explained. Too cold? Did that mean that Prompto came from further North?

“Huh… that sounds cool. I like chocobos. Better than walking everywhere.” Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest so that he could wrap his arms around his legs. It felt a little like he was trying to shut Noctis away.

“Yeah, I agree. I’d actually never ridden one until recently. Kinda can’t have chocobos in the city, with all the traffic and stuff. Maybe you’ll be able to come to Lucis one day, and see them.”

“Maybe… my first try at getting to Lucis didn’t really end up working out,” Prompto said, waving a hand in the general direction of the island behind them.

“You were going to Lucis? What for?” Noctis asked. Prompto stayed silent for a moment, squeezing his arms around his legs tighter.

“My dad was taking me there. We were going to look for someone.”

Noctis didn’t feel like he should ask. If Prompto had ended up here, then it had to be because something happened to the boat. And maybe he lost his dad because of it. It didn’t sound like Prompto wanted to talk about it at all.

“It’s a nice place. It’s quite a weird country though, actually. We got deserts, swamps, cities, forests, wide open plains… could be bright sunshine one second and raining like hell the next. Every day can be a new experience. If you ever get there, I’ll show you some of the best sights.”

“Yeah? Sounds like it could be fun. Maybe… maybe one day.”

They settled into silence for a little while, looking out across the ocean as the waves lapped gently at the beach. It would be peaceful, beautiful even, if not for the fact that they were all stuck here unwillingly. But Noctis felt like he had at least made a small hole in Prompto’s walls.

“Tell me more... about Lucis?” Prompto asked, so quiet that Noctis wouldn’t have even heard him had it not been so quiet around them.

“It’s… it’s really beautiful. We’ve been at war with Niflheim for a long time, and they took control of just about everywhere… but the people are still kind, and the land is beautiful. Everyone is happy to help or offer information if you can do something for them in return. I had never left the city until about nine months ago. It really amazed me the first time I saw open plains of just green grass, or desert. The mountains, the swamps… even got to climb up Ravatogh once. The whole country just feels like… like home. I miss it.”

“Ravatogh… isn’t that where Ifrit’s body is supposed to rest? If you miss it… why are you _here_?”

“Well, if you believe the stories then yeah, that’s the place. Certainly felt as hot as Ifrit’s flames up there, that’s for sure. As for why we’re here… Niflheim destroyed Insomnia, our home. I was on my way to Altissia when it happened. I was supposed to be getting married, as part of a treaty agreement. But they lied to us. Used a treaty agreement as a ploy to get into the city and burn it down from the inside. We’ve been on the run from them ever since. I have to go to Altissia, to reunite with Lunafreya, the Oracle, and to speak to Leviathan.”

“And that’s… when you all lost your families?” Prompto asked softly.

“Y-yeah… you know about that?”

“Ignis said so last night. He said you only had each other now, and Gladio has a sister,” he explained.

“Yeah… It was really horrible. We realized that… aw man. We realized that my dad insisted on the wedding happening in Altissia and sent us away to make sure we’d survive. He knew what was going to happen. He couldn’t save his country, or his people, but he was desperate just to save me.” He stubbornly rubbed a hand over his eyes when they tried to water. It still _hurts_.

“I understand, actually… my dad gave up everything we had to get us on that boat.”

“He must have been really desperate to find that guy, huh?” Prompto fell into silence again, and Noctis had a feeling he had overstepped a line.

“He was.”

Noctis hadn’t expected a reply at all, but before he could even think to ask, the sound of the boat’s engine roaring to life took his attention. It was quickly followed by a triumphant yell from Gladio. Noctis stood up quickly, feeling excitement fill his every _bone_ at the realization that they may very well get away from here. Get _Prompto_ away from here!

But when he looked to Prompto, the other boy had lowered his head, hugging his arms around his legs tighter to curl up as small as he could get.

“Hey… you ready to get out of here?” he asked. Prompto said nothing. Noctis turned his head to look at the boat again, to see Gladio and Ignis coming their way. Ignis looked… disappointed, somehow. “Is it fixed?” he asked as soon as they were close enough.

“Looks like it. Hopefully fixed enough to finish the ride to Altissia at least. Once we get there, we can get a professional to check it over,” Gladio said with a nod, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Then we shouldn’t waste any time. C’mon Prompto, come with us. We’ll get you settled in Altissia.”

“I can’t go with you,” Prompto muttered, not even looking at them. “You should just go. It’s been nice though, talking to you.”

“Prompto… what are you saying? We can take you away from here. Whatever it is that’s stopping you, it’ll be okay. I have some influence, I can keep you safe-”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Does this have anything to do with the grave on the other side of the island?” Ignis asked. Noctis looked at him quickly, at his suddenly defensive expression, and felt both Ignis and Gladio tugging at the armiger, ready to draw a weapon at a moment’s notice. He looked back to Prompto.

“Prompto…?”

“I didn’t think you’d go there.”

“Thought we’d buy that crap about toxic plants?” Gladio asked.

“I hoped.”

“Whose grave is it, Prompto? Why is it there? Did _you_ do that?” Ignis asked, his questions coming out too fast, his tone too accusatory. Noctis felt an ache in his chest as Prompto finally looked at them, a sad, tired look on his face.

Noctis suddenly realized what he’d been missing this whole time, mere milliseconds before the words left Prompto’s mouth.

“It’s mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto explains his story.

“What do you mean, it’s _yours_? I find that hard to believe, given you’re right here-”

“You’re dead,” Noctis said, his words cutting off anything else Ignis was going to say. “You’re _dead_ … that’s why you… why you were so surprised by us…”

“Yeah. Been a really long time since anyone that’s come here has been able to see me… so it really was great to meet you… but you can’t take me away from here. I tried. I’m bound to this place and I can’t get away… You should forget about me, like everyone else has.”

“Prompto… how long have you been here?” Noctis dared to ask. Ignis and Gladio’s grip on the armiger had disappeared the moment they realized that this wasn’t a lie, and it left Noctis feeling even more hollow.

“I don’t know… what year is it?” Prompto asked.

“M.E. 756,” Ignis answered.

“M.E.? Huh… We were using A.E. when I got here. Somewhere in the 1200’s.”

“Prompto that… that’s… around _2000 years ago_ …” Ignis said, his voice breaking in the same despair that Noctis now felt. Two _thousand_ years, alone, on this island, with no company.

“I guess so. Time passes kind of differently when it doesn’t matter anymore. You guys are the first ones to ever see me,” Prompto said with a careless shrug.

“Please… tell us what happened,” Noctis pleaded. He couldn’t just _leave_ now, after learning all of this.

“It’s a long story,” Prompto mumbled.

“We’ll listen,” Gladio assured, even sitting down in the sand. Ignis and Noctis soon followed, like children waiting for a story before bed. Prompto slowly turned to face them, unwinding his arms from around his legs to set his feet down on the sand, looking at each of them for a silent minute.

“I was sick. Really, really sick. Believe it or not, there was this horrible disease spreading that could turn people into monsters.”

“The starscourge,” Ignis filled in. “It still exists today, though it’s mostly contained by the oracles.”

“Well I got it. My dad heard that there was a healer in Lucis, so he sold everything we had to get us onto a trade boat. But I got worse really fast. When the sailors realized what I had, they threatened to throw us both overboard into the ocean. They were terrified, and so were we. All I remember is so much _pain_. Burning and relentless pain all over my body. I couldn’t even move anymore…” Prompto paused, looking away for a moment before he could bring himself to continue.

“I begged my dad to put me out of my misery. I knew I wasn’t going to make it to Lucis. He refused for days, and I only got worse. The last thing I can remember is my dad standing over me. He said I’d be okay, that he loved me and he was sorry. He had a knife in his hand. Then I woke up here, and somehow I just _knew_ I was dead.” He lightly tugged at the hole in his shirt, right over his chest.

“I didn’t know what I was doing here, until I found my body. Wrapped up in a blanket. He didn’t even take me home, to bury me with my mother and my brothers…”

“It’s likely that the sailors believed that death would not stop the starscourge from changing you… Your father probably didn’t have a choice,” Ignis said softly.

“I don’t know… never will now either, so I guess there’s no point wondering. But there you go, now you know. You should go.”

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other, but Noctis couldn’t bring himself to leave it at that. “So… how did the grave get there?” he asked.

“Oh… hmm… Must have been a few weeks after I woke up. Someone came here on a rowboat, since there used to be a boat dock here. I think it was a fishing island or something like that. He found my body on the beach and rushed off back to his boat. Came back the next day with a shovel and buried me, and put two fishing knives in the ground in an X shape. I dunno why,” Prompto explained.

“I know that one,” Gladio said, drawing their attention to him. “The fisherman must have had Lucian origins. It’s something that used to be done for soldiers that died on the battlefield. Since they couldn’t usually take them home to be buried, they would be buried where they were found. Since all soldiers usually had a sword and a dagger, their weapons would be placed in that X formation as a plea to Bahamut to guide the warrior’s soul to the beyond, where they’d be safe,” He explained. “My father told me about it. We found a grave marking like that once when we were camping together.”

“Bahamut, huh? Guess he didn’t want a soul that wasn’t a warrior’s. My dad was just a coal miner, and I didn’t even have a job. Maybe… maybe that’s why I’m still here…” Prompto muttered, sighing softly. 

“Did fishers come here often?” Ignis asked.

“At first they did. Kinda regularly, actually. I tried to leave by getting in one of their boats. But I just kinda reappeared back here, I guess? Every now and then someone would take the knives away and put new ones there. Some people used swords. But after a few hundred years… they started to complain that the island felt dark, and strange. _Haunted_. Then they stopped coming. I don’t even know how long it’s been, but every hundred years or so, someone would come and replace the swords, and sometimes they’d stop to pray.”

“Maybe they thought that there was some presence of the Six here, and that’s why they continue with the swords,” Ignis said, though he didn’t sound too sure. “That’s often how stories come around; a fisherman might have made an assumption, and perhaps the story of your body was involved. Who knows what sort of tales may have been told about this place. It may be viewed as sacred.”

“I don’t _care_ about their _stupid_ stories!” Prompto snapped, surprising them all at the sudden harshness of his tone. “I don’t _want_ this place to be some sacred ground! I just want _people_ to come again! I want there to be someone here other than me! I don’t even want to be here! I just want to be _free_!”

How lonely had it been, to go hundreds and hundreds of years without so much as seeing any living person? Noctis couldn’t even begin to understand, but he could really feel Prompto’s desperation.

“There has to be a way to let you rest… there _has_ to be, and if we can see you then there must be other people who can too, right Iggy?” Noctis asked desperately, looking to his adviser, who looked thoughtful at his question.

“It may be… there were legends of your family line Noct; of some who could sense or see lost spirits. It might be that ability is present in you, and the reason that Gladio and I can see him too might be because we’re linked directly to your magic.”

“So… so it’s not likely…?”

“I’m afraid it may not be. I don’t know Noctis, it’s not something that I’ve ever encountered. I simply don’t have any answers for you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Prompto. I wish there was something I could tell you to ease your misery.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled… I’m sorry. I can’t cry, so I guess anger is all I can have. I’m just… it’s _lonely_ here… I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“There has to be _something_! What if… could we dig up his body and move it? Take it to the mainland?”

“Noct, in a humid climate like this one, tainted with salt water as well… it’s very likely that there aren’t even any bones left. And if there are… there’s a chance that they’re only there because of the starscourge. In which case, we’d risk infecting ourselves if we touched them. And to disturb a grave may be a very bad idea if there _are_ any deities involved.”

Noctis sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face. He had no ideas at all, but he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Prompto here alone, to carry on like he had been. That was such a cruel fate.

“Noctis… maybe you should forget about it,” Prompto said softly, shaking his head. “I appreciate you wanting to help, I really do. And I really have enjoyed meeting you all. I’ve learned new things from you guys like… like I can understand you, even though I could never speak Lucian. There’s Chocobos still and… well I don’t know what a car is but it sounds cool. I know what year it is now, not that it really helps…”

“But it’s not fair…” Noctis muttered.

“I know… But maybe there is something you could do for me, if you wouldn’t mind?” Prompto asked.

“Anything… _anything_. What is it?” Noctis asked.

“Could you… maybe tell people about this island? Maybe you could try to convince people to come here again and rebuild the dock. I still see lots of fish here, so it’s a good spot. And I don’t know if it’ll be possible after all this time… but… could you try to find out what happened to my father?”

“I’ll do it. I have a good connection in Altissia and I’ll get the word spread around. I _promise_ I’ll do everything I can to get people to come back. I’ll come back too, I’ll come to see you when I’ve finished my journey,” Noctis said, standing up from the ground to stand more level with Prompto.

“What was your father’s name? Records of that long ago may be difficult to find… but I have good resources, and I will do my best to find out whatever I can,” Ignis said as he and Gladio stood up too.

“Argentum. Farrin Argentum and he was married to Kaia Argentum. She was a Ferrum before Argentum, but she died giving birth to me,” Prompto explained as Ignis made a note of it all in a little black book he kept in his jacket pocket. “They had three sons. Ferro, Opus and myself… They both died in the coal mines in a cave-in, when I was about seven years old.”

“Where did you all live?” Ignis asked, very quickly jotting down all his notes. “I’m impressed with your impeccable memory, Prompto.”

“O-oh… thanks. Umm… It was a really small mining town far up North called Fodina Caestino. Obviously I don’t know if it still exists.”

“That’s very helpful though. I’m sure there must be some record of it somewhere, and we are heading further and further North now. I’ll see what I can find for you, and come back with Noctis to tell you whatever I do find,” Ignis assured, tucking the book back into his jacket pocket.

“Thank you… really, thank you guys so much. If the dead could cry I sure would be right now. This is… more than I could ever have hoped for when I saw your boat coming. _Thank you_ ,” Prompto said, standing up so that he could lower his body into a bow. Although he couldn’t cry, they could all see the way he trembled.

“Don’t bow to us. _Never_ will you have to bow to us, Prompto. This is the very least that we can do for you,” Noctis insisted, waiting until Prompto stood straight again. “I swear to you, on my honor as a Lucis Caelum, that we will do whatever we can to find a way for you to finally find peace.

“L-Lucis Caelum…? You’re a Lucis Caelum?”

“Yes. Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th of his line,” Ignis answered.

“O-oh… oh… I guess it’s some kind of fate that brought _you_ here then, Noctis. The healer we were looking for was a Lucis Caelum. The _first_ Lucis Caelum, I believe.”

“What? That can’t be right. Somnus Lucis Caelum was never said to be a healer…” Noctis said with a shake of his head.

“No not him. The firstborn one,” Prompto said.

“First… Prompto, I don’t understand.”

“Somnus Lucis Caelum was the first Lucian King,” Gladio said. They all knew that, of course. The Mystic had been praised for his feats in battle, and had set up the Lucian line. But Prompto just shook his head.

“No, Somnus was the younger brother. He wasn’t King at the time so I don’t know what happened, but we were looking for Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the healer.”

Noctis jaw dropped, and he spun around to look at Ignis and Gladio who both wore similar expressions. That… was impossible. It had to be just a coincidence. There was no way _that_ Ardyn was… No, it couldn’t be.

“Did… did I say something wrong?” Prompto asked, looking at all their expressions.

“No it’s just… Just a coincidence,” Noctis said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. “I’m really sorry Prompto… but we need to get moving,” he said reluctantly.

“It’s okay… I knew that the time was going to come. There’s nothing for you here after all. I’ll be okay… It’s been nice to have your company. I’ve been alone long enough, so I’ll be fine.”

Noctis was still reluctant, but he knew that there was nothing they could do for Prompto for now. They pushed the boat off the beach and hopped in, and as they sailed away he couldn’t help but look back at the blonde haired ghost who was watching them leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoR. Prompto waits.  
> (Episode Ignis Ver 2)

He didn’t know how long passed. It could have been months, it could have been much longer, but Prompto knew that something was wrong. He could feel it brewing like a storm, and then suddenly the sun was showing itself less and less, until one day it simply didn’t rise again. He had thought that thousands of years trapped here alone had been bad enough… but it didn’t compare to the crushing loneliness of the constant darkness he now lived in. 

Despite Noctis’ promise, no one had come to the island since he had left with Ignis and Gladio. He really shouldn’t have expected anything to change, but a small part of him had dared to hope that maybe he really wasn’t going to be left alone anymore. He should have known better… he’d hardly known them for more than a day, they didn’t owe him anything. He was easily forgettable. Maybe they dismissed him as some sort of joint hallucination from the open exposure to the sun. Maybe he was just meant to be alone.

He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed the sound of the boat engine sooner; it was loud and rumbling, with a very bright light on the top of it coming from his right. He stood up from his rock, watching the light get closer and closer until the boat slowed down to gently beach itself on his island. He was sure his heart would be racing if he even had one anymore. Only one person jumped down from the boat’s deck.

“Ignis?” he asked in disbelief. Had they really come back to see him? Was this really happening?

“Prompto. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Ignis said, his tone seeming genuinely apologetic. As he came closer, Prompto could make out the new scars on his face; they weren’t awful, but he could vividly remember Ignis’ clear skin when he was last here.

“You got hurt… are you okay? Where are the others? Did something happen?” he asked quickly.

“I have an awful lot to tell you. Are you able to board the boat to talk?” Prompto nodded, not even hesitating to follow Ignis back to the boat, joining him on the cozy benches. “I really do want to apologise for taking so long to come back. Things went… rather south after we left here.”

“Are the others okay…?” Prompto asked cautiously. The three of them only had each other, right? He desperately hoped that nothing had happened to Gladio or Noctis to leave Ignis on his own.

“Yes. They’re alright. Gladio is with his sister right now, and Noctis… well he isn’t quite on Eos anymore. Allow me to explain.”

It was a long story, but Ignis told him everything. He told him about the starscourge and the prophecy involving Noctis; about the battle with Leviathan that led Ignis to a battle with none other than Ardyn Lucis Caelum, who now apparently lived under the name Ardyn Izunia instead after becoming some evil, demon-riddled monster. The scars on his face were from some crazy power Ignis had used that was meant to be used only by Noctis. Noctis had saved his life, but he was now ‘resting’ somehow inside of a crystal that was going to give him power and although Prompto didn’t entirely understand everything, he did understand now how the condition of the world had changed into this new darkness. And it wouldn’t change until Noctis returned to put the fallen healer to rest once and for all.

“We believe that once Ardyn is gone… you might go too,” Ignis said finally. “The prophecy states that ‘all in thrall to darkness shall know peace’ and since your presence here is likely a direct result of your starscourge infection, perhaps you’ll find your peace once the sun returns,” he explained.

“Gods above… This is all so crazy Ignis, I really don’t think I understand it all… But does this mean that people aren’t coming back here?”

“I’m afraid that along with the darkness has come a vast increase in the demons. It’s not very safe for anyone to travel right now, and we’ve spent the last year trying to evacuate the smaller areas into the bigger cities that are better protected by hunters and demon-repelling lights. As much as we had hoped to change things for you, it’s not going to happen. I truly am sorry, Prompto.”

So he was going to stay alone, with no guarantee that he would ever be allowed to finally rest, and no idea when Noctis would return to bring the sun back. “I… I just… I had really hoped…”

“I know, I really can’t apologise enough. I know it probably won’t be much, but I will need to pass here sometimes to travel between Lucis and Tenebrae. I’m working closely with the last remaining son of the Fleuret family, doing investigations into some tombs that may have relations to this prophecy. I’ll come to see you whenever I pass by. I wish I could do more for you.”

Prompto merely nodded a little. It was better than nothing, and it _would_ be nice to be visited by someone who could actually see him and who he could talk to. It would make him feel a little less lonely. “Thanks, Ignis. That means a lot to me. I’d really like you to do that.”

“Then I shall make every effort to do so. I’m sure Gladio may join me occasionally too, though we have agreed that our efforts are better spread out. He has soldiers to train, people to protect. I have research to do, and borders to break down. We have a lot of work ahead of us to make sure we’re ready for when Noctis returns. I’m sure he’ll want to see you too, he was very upset to leave you behind,” Ignis said with a soft sigh. He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. “However, I did manage to unearth a surprising amount of information for you.”

Prompto perked up immediately. That sounded particularly interesting, and he hoped it might be good news for a change. “Did you find out about my dad…?”

“I did, actually,” Ignis said, taking that same book out of his jacket. “Farrin Argentum. He actually became quite a well-respected physician upon his return home, and went on to have one last son in his late 60’s, Caius Argentum, who was also a respected physician. It seems that ‘Argentum’ popped up a few times throughout history, often as physicians and eventually scientists. About five generations ago, an Argentum daughter who was an only child married into the Besithia family. The last known Besithia died only about eight months ago; infected by his own scientific experiments unfortunately.”

It was really a lot to take in, but Prompto absorbed every last drop of information. His father, who had lost his dearly beloved wife and all three of his sons, had managed to build a life for himself again. He expected the news of another son to hurt but actually, it gave him a lot of relief. His father hadn’t died sad and alone, he had one surviving child after all. A child who carried on their family line right up until only a few months ago. 

“I… wow… I never thought you’d find so much. I really thought that my dad was a big suicide risk… he lost so much even before I got sick.”

“Your family has been studying the starscourge for _generations_ , looking to find a cure or some form of control. It is truly a shame the Argentum name isn’t better known, because they actually did a lot of good over generations of hard work. Although a cure certainly has never been found, they _did_ manage to discover a lot of information that has helped us better understand the scourge and how it spreads. I think your father really didn’t want to see anyone else go through what happened to you. I get the feeling that you were very precious to him. You should have been a miner, like your brothers, correct?”

“Yeah… I was just a kid when they were killed in the mines. They were only eighteen and nineteen themselves, and dad was devastated… refused to let me anywhere near the mines once I was old enough… He really treated me like gold, y’know? I miss him so much.”

“I’m sure he loved you very much. He would be proud of what his family accomplished. I hope this all brings you some peace,” Ignis said gently. And it _did_. Prompto had been left for so long with no knowledge at all about his father but now he knew for sure that he had been okay. 

“I’m glad he was able to move on one day, even if it took him like, ten years. He loved being a dad, I’m happy he got to do it again. I can’t ever thank you enough, Ignis.”

“It is the very least I could do, since our other endeavors to help you have failed. I spoke with Ravus, but he didn’t have any answers to your situation either.”

“Um… who is Ravus?”

“Oh, forgive me. Ravus is the last son of the Fleuret family. The Oracles. Sadly Fleuret men are not blessed with the Oracle powers like the women were. He was fascinated by your story, but he sadly can’t help. I had really hoped to find a solution for you before I came here.”

“Really, you’ve done great. I mean it. Just… knowing that my dad was okay means so much to me. And you _came back_ … I thought maybe you guys had forgotten about me,” Prompto admitted. Clearly he had been too quick to judge the three men who had stumbled across him accidentally. 

“I can understand why you may have thought that,” Ignis said softly, reaching out as if to touch him, but he paused before he could, lowering his hand to the seat between them. “I hope I can make you feel a little better over time. For now we’re still connected to Noctis’ magic, and so long as it remains that way then I will keep on visiting whenever I can.”

Prompto stared at Ignis’ hand. He wanted nothing more than to have felt that hand settle on his shoulder, or touch his arm, or _anything_. But he knew that if Ignis tried to touch him, then his hand would pass straight through him, just like Gladio’s had that one time he had tried. Though he wasn’t sure if Gladio even realized that had happened. 

“Thank you… I’m so lonely…”

“I can’t even begin to imagine how you must feel. I won’t ever pretend to understand what you’ve been through. I truly hope we can help you to finally find peace, Prompto. Perhaps, if there is an afterlife or a next life, we might get to meet again in better circumstances. Maybe we would have all been good friends, in another life.”

Prompto prayed that was true. He prayed for a kind afterlife where he could see his family again. Or a next life, one that might be rid of the starscourge. “I hope that Noctis comes back soon.”

* * *

Over the years, Ignis maintained his promise to visit Prompto’s island whenever he was passing. It wasn’t as often as Prompto had hoped it’d be, because Ignis often traveled by air rather than risking the unpredictable seas, but he did his best. He got to meet Gladio again several times, and he even got to meet Ravus once. He was only a little surprised that Ravus had been able to see him too, but then again he _was_ of Oracle blood. He was also a bit scary.

“We believe that Noctis is coming back soon,” Ignis said, sat with him in the sand. It had been nine years now since Ignis had told him their story, and explained this prophecy to him. Ten years since this darkness began. “I’m afraid… this will be my last visit until then. I’ll be leaving his boat on the island where he’s supposed to arrive. Gladio is meeting me there to get me back to the mainland.”

It made Prompto feel sad that he wasn’t going to have any more visits, and he didn’t know how long it’d now be before the sun came back. Ignis and Gladio had been so good to him though, and he’d had more interaction in the last ten years than he had in the almost 2000 years before that.

They even brought him little gifts sometimes. Ignis had brought him a dream-catcher, decorated with different colored chocobo feathers which he had hung in a tree for him to see whenever he wanted to. There were a few pictures from books and magazines that Ignis had done his best to laminate or frame to protect them, pinning them to the same tree. They wouldn’t last forever, but Prompto finally got to see some of the best sights of Lucis, and _finally_ got to look at something other than this island.

Gladio had replaced the swords on his grave every year, but he had also had a real headstone made for him too, out of marble that should stand proud for a lot of years to come. Prompto would have sobbed if he could. It made him feel a strange sense of peace that finally anyone who came here in the future would at least know his name.

_‘Prompto Argentum_

_1253 A.D - 1273 A.D._

_Beloved son and friend._

_May his soul rest in peace.’_

“Then I guess this might be our last goodbye, huh? If you’re right, and the sun’s return sends me away… I guess I won’t get to see you again,” he said, a bit sad at the thought. He had grown so fond of Ignis and Gladio. 

“Sadly we will only know for sure once we’re able to come back here, hopefully with Noctis. But if we arrive here and find you gone… then it won’t be a bad thing. You deserve to rest, Prompto,” Ignis said, nodding a little. Rest was long overdue.

“I just hope that I’ll really be gone, and it won’t be that you’ve stopped being able to see me. I don’t think I can go back to being like that… I’m scared, Ignis.”

“Well if we can’t see you… then touch us,” Ignis said, holding out his hand to him. They had discovered that although Prompto couldn’t ‘touch’ them, the contact that he did make caused a tingling sensation for them. Gladio described it as ‘pins and needles but fuzzier’. He reached out to let his hand pass through Ignis’ own. “Then we’ll know that you’re here. If we don’t feel that, then we’ll know that you have finally passed on. And if you don’t pass and we can’t see you, it won’t stop us from coming to visit. And with the return of the sun, we’ll try again to send other people here. You won’t be alone again Prompto, that I can promise with certainty.”

He wished he could cry. Instead his ghostly body just trembled and his lip quivered, and all he could do was nod a little. Ignis had become his closest friend, being the person that he had seen the most. The years had been hard for them in the demon-infested darkness, but damn it all, they had done so well to survive. But it had been harder than he had thought it’d be to watch them change as they aged. He wondered what Noctis would think about them. Had Noctis changed at all? Had he aged, or would he come back as the same twenty-year-old he had been when he left? Prompto might never even know.

“Thanks Ignis… for everything… And tell Noctis that I’m counting on him to bring back the sun for us all. No matter what happens to me… tell him that I’m thankful for everything he had to do. For everything he still has to do. For being the King that the world needed.”

“I will. He’ll be so sad that he didn’t get to see you again… but if all goes correctly, then he’ll be very happy to have given you peace… so I guess… goodbye, Prompto.”

“Yeah. Goodbye, Iggy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to find Prompto. And then they find each other.

Noctis couldn’t help the anxiety that had settled in his stomach ever since they had risen that morning. It had been three months now since his return, and it had taken him that long to recover from the final battle. He had been entirely incapacitated for the first month, unable to move at all until the horrific wound to his chest had healed and even after a month, it had been hard to do anything. He was still not fully recovered, and any sort of physical activity was exhausting. But he had insisted that he didn’t want to wait any longer.

Prompto had waited on him for long enough, after all. He had heard all the stories from Ignis and Gladio while he was laid up in bed with nothing else to do but rest and recover. He had been most surprised to learn that _Verstael Besithia_ of all people had come from Prompto’s family. That was something he decided not to think about for too long. But then again, his own heritage wasn’t exactly something to smile about really.

“We’re almost there,” Ignis announced, standing near the railings while Gladio was driving. Ignis hadn’t protested at all when Noctis decided he wanted to come back here, and he was pretty sure that it was because Ignis was just as eager, if not more so. It sounded like Ignis and Prompto had become good friends, and Noctis was thankful for that.

“Nervous?” Noctis asked, having spent the entire trip so far sat down and just enjoying the sea air.

“A little. Prompto was very worried that perhaps we’ll just stop seeing him and I have to admit… now that the Ring of the Lucii is gone, it’s a fear I have too.”

Noctis could only nod. He still had his magic, and access to his armiger, but he no longer had the ring, or the weapons of his ancestors. It was impossible to know exactly what it was that allowed them to see Prompto. He could only hope his own magic was enough. “I understand. But you guys worked out a method, right?”

“Yes, we did. I just pray that it won’t come to that. I don’t want him to be lonely again, Noct. He became such a bright person to be around, as he started to open up more. He was good company.”

“I wish I could have been there to get to know him… I think he and I would have gotten along if he hadn’t been so reserved.”

“Hopefully you’ll get that chance, in another life.”

“Coming in for landing!” Gladio called. Ignis gripped the railing, and Noctis just waited as Gladio slowed the boat down so they could beach on the island gently. Once the engine was off, Ignis was at his side to help him stand up and Gladio helped him climb down onto the beach.

“Prompto?” Ignis called just slightly ahead of them, already heading towards the rock that Prompto favored. Noctis and Gladio silently decided that it’d be best to just follow Ignis, since he had been here more than them. “Prompto… are you here?” he called again. 

They walked a slow circle around the island, Gladio staying close by Noctis’ side in case he needed any help. They stopped by Prompto’s gravestone, and the tree where Ignis had hung the pictures and dream-catcher for him. They made the decision to sit there by his grave for a little while; there had been no sign at all of Prompto so far.

“All we can do is wait a little. If he’s here… he’ll let us know. Just say if you start feeling any tingling sensations,” Ignis explained. It was a bright and sunny day, warm and quiet. Sitting here for a while wouldn’t be difficult at all.

They sat to reminisce for a few hours, pulling up memories from the places that were in the photos on the tree. Not once did any of them experience the sensation of Prompto’s ghostly touch. Gladio took down the old swords and Noctis pulled two of his own from the armiger to replace them with, placing them carefully and respectfully.

They walked slowly back to the boat, and when Ignis hesitated, Noctis suggested they make some lunch before they headed back. Ignis readily agreed and Noctis sat down on Prompto’s rock while Ignis and Gladio set up Ignis’ cooking station. It really was just to indulge Ignis now, because Noctis was certain that Prompto was no longer here. But he didn’t want to force Ignis away until his adviser had accepted that in his own mind too.

They sat and ate lunch, and waited a bit longer again, just in case. It was almost 4pm by the time Ignis packed away his station.

“Perhaps it’s time we headed back to Galdin,” Ignis suggested quietly. Noctis laid a hand on his back.

“I know you would have liked to see him again… but it’s better like this Iggy. He’s not waiting for us anymore.”

“I know… This is what I wanted for him, and I got my chance to say goodbye. It’s just… I would have liked for you to have seen him again too.”

“I would have liked that too. But this is better for him. He’ll be with his family now, and we should go home.” It was with heavy hearts, but also a lot of relief, that they left the island behind that day. But it definitely wouldn’t be the last time they came to pay their respect to the boy who had waited for relief for far too long.

* * *

Noctis never expected that he would be last. With everything he had been through, he had honestly expected to be the first of them to go; he had never really been able to breathe properly, or move around like he had on their road trip after the final battle. Not that it mattered entirely; they weren’t crossing the country and being attacked all the time anymore, not since the dawn.

It had been Ignis first, which Noctis had _never_ expected. He always pictured Ignis to be the one who would live well into his nineties, probably. But in his sixties, Ignis had developed a really rough case of pneumonia. At first he had mistaken it for the flu and tried to medicate from home, but it only got worse as the days passed, and after a week of it, he caved in and got Gladio to take him to the hospital.

The pneumonia was bad, but it was the sudden sepsis that took him from them. After everything Ignis had achieved through the darkness and into the new lightened world, it seemed like such an unfair way for him to go.

But Noctis pulled out all the stops for his funeral. Ignis deserved as much respect as any King would have had, and the people of Insomnia and hundreds more from across Lucis and Tenebrae lined the streets to honor one of their Warriors of Light. There was also a smaller, private ceremony for his closest people, held at the Tomb that Noctis had specifically had built for all three of them to be laid to rest together. It sat atop the hill at Cape Caem, where the house used to be. It seemed like the most fitting place for the three of them.

Then he lost Gladio, only a few years later. It was sudden and senseless, but it was exactly the way Gladio would have wanted to go. Despite being a mostly peaceful world, it would never be entirely free of conflict. Not everyone wanted to remain under a monarchy, even though it was only through Noctis that they even got to live in such a nicer world. 

It was a public event. Noctis was planning to retire soon, having spent the last five years training Iris’ son to take over as the next King. Noctis never was interested in having children of his own, and it was about time the Lucis Caelum family left someone else in charge. A son with the blood of an Amicitia in him seemed like the perfect choice. He was a good man, in his early thirties and with a kind, compassionate soul. Noctis was confident he’d be a good King.

The event was one of his last ones, just to open up a new school to support the community. There were so many people in the city now, the schools were full to bursting and a new one had been a necessity. But someone had decided to take it as an opportunity to try and have the attack televised. But Gladio had never faltered, even as they were aging. He always kept himself trained, alert and ready to defend his King as a good shield should. Just like his father had.

He had seen the glint of the gun long before the man had even fully pulled it from his jacket. Noctis had been blissfully unaware that he was seconds from death; until Gladio had knocked into him, and a _bang_ cut through the air. Security was on top of his would-be murderer by the time he had sat up from where he’d fallen on the ground, but nothing would have been able to save Gladio.

The bullet hit Gladio in the chest, and he was gone before Noctis had even managed to crawl across the gap between them, cradling his shield to his chest while the crownsguard closed in around them to make sure their King stayed safe. He had died a Shield’s death, and Noctis knew that Gladio wouldn’t have wanted it to be any different. It didn’t make it hurt any less.

The attack was only partially televised. The camera had caught the moment Gladio had barreled into Noctis, and nothing after that was allowed to be shown. Out of _respect_ for Gladio, Noctis hadn’t wanted his dead body to be displayed that way. The attacker didn’t deserve the publicity either and hadn’t even been named.

His funeral was much more televised, giving respect to the second Warrior of Light to pass on. The same as Ignis, a private ceremony was held at the Tomb where he was laid to rest. It had taken some hours before Iris finally had to force him to leave the Tomb to head home. Gladio wouldn’t have wanted him to wallow, she had said. He knew she was right. It still hurt.

His own passing had been peaceful, which he also hadn’t expected. He stayed in the Citadel when he retired, ready to be of aid to the new King if he was ever needed. It had been his home for so many years, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave and settle somewhere new. He was content to just stay out of the way for the next ten years or so.

He had somehow known it was coming. He just knew something was _off_ that day. He struggled for breath more than he usually did; he was tired and he felt an overwhelming sense of peace… So he settled into bed that night, and prayed that he would get to see Ignis and Gladio again when he woke.

He woke in a field of sylleblossoms under a bright blue sky, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so _good_. He sat up and took in a deep breath without feeling any pain at all for the first time in years.

“Well, you certainly kept us waiting.”

He spun around as quickly as he could, looking up at his beloved adviser's completely unblemished, _youthful_ face. He could have cried.

“Not like I wanted to. Had some things to finish before I came to be a headache for you,” he said, standing himself up with the hand Ignis offered him. He immediately pulled Ignis into a tight hug. “Damn it all… I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Noct. But I’ve had company,” Ignis said, gently pulling away from him in time for a bigger arm to wrap around Noctis’ shoulders and tug him into a firm chest.

“‘Bout time you got here Princess.”

“ _You_ didn’t even let me say _goodbye_ you asshole,” Noctis complained, arms winding tightly around Gladio too.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Can’t say I regret it though,” Gladio said, ruffling his hair and pulling back. “I’m glad you didn’t follow too closely though. Means I did my job right.”

“You did your job alright. Perfectly. Don’t do it again.”

“Won’t have to worry about any of that now.” The new voice confused Noctis for a moment, before he turned around to face the newcomer.

“ _Prompto_!”

“Hey,” the blonde said with a little wave. “Long time no see, your Majesty.”

“Holy _hell_ ,” Noctis exclaimed, crossing the gap between them to hug him too, which Prompto seemed perfectly content to return. “It worked… it really did work. You finally left?”

“Yeah, thanks to you. I got to see the sun rise, and I thought maybe it didn’t work… but I felt a pull, and then I was here. My dad’s here. My mom, my brothers… They’re all here. You _saved me_ Noctis.”

It was all so worth it. Every agonizing day of their travels, every screw up and every moment of pain, every year that he got older and more uncomfortable and found it harder to breathe; it was all completely worth it to be here among his friends again. And to see the boy who waited too long finally smiling and at peace.


End file.
